Naruto: Intimacy
by Nesha1
Summary: <html><head></head>A collection of various one shots featuring Naruto couples. "As I was saying, I aim to please. I plan on pleasuring you, only except tonight I'm going to do it while I sit here in this chair…and watch." ShikaTema</html>


I do not own _Naruto_. The series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and a bunch of other people. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own twisted reasons.

**WARNING:** This one-shot features mild bondage, slight exhibitionism, heavy adult content, and maybe some sight OOC-ness (depending on how serious you take your fan fiction). It's not intended for underage people or people easily offended by sexually explicit content. **This story also has minor Sakura bashing**. **If you're a fan of hers**…**READ WITH CAUTION**!

Of course this version here is edited, the uncut version is available in the links I provided in my ff. net profile.

. . . . .

"_Sexing you is on my mind, but loving me is on your mind…"_ Sisqo

**How Can I Love U 2Nite?**

Her body was addicting; like a smoker's bad habit, their lips sucking the toxins out of a cigarette. Just as a smoker knows those cancerous sticks were poisonous to their body, he knew she was all wrong for his. If one would ask him if he cared, equivalent to a smoker's response he'd tell you no, mind your own business.

He _should_ care because there was another woman in his life, someone who cherished him dearly and loved him with all her heart. His childhood friend and former classmate, Sakura Haruno loved him unconditionally, and yet he's been deceiving her shortly after their three-month relationship began.

It wasn't as if he didn't care about her, the opposite is true. It was because he _did_ care that he never told her he couldn't, _wouldn't_ return her feelings and his heart belonged to another.

He closed his eyes, relaxed his back against his arm-less chair and thought back to that warm, sunny day in Konoha when Sakura first approached him. He was lying in the soft, cool green grass when she came, interrupting his habitual cloud gazing to express her newfound affectionate feelings for him, and he couldn't help smirking at the memory. Her short-cropped, rose hair fell in straight, lustrous strands barely touching her shoulders, highlighting her beautiful pale face, and her green eyes widened, sparkling with hope that her classmate returned her feelings.

Such was not the case, but being who he is; he didn't have the heart to tell her, "Sorry, Sakura, but I only see you as a friend." Instead, he chickened-out and strung Sakura along; allowing her to think they were more than comrades because he thought it would be too troublesome to say otherwise. The two Chunin strolled around their small village together more often, sometimes with Sakura's arm linked with his, causing people to whisper and murmur about their sudden closeness. Everyone talked about them, but no one dared asked what was going on between them…well…only _one_ person had the balls to confront them…

…the Number One Knuckleheaded Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

To be frank, Naruto never _asked_ the couple if they were together or not; being who he is he stood on top of the Hokage tower one day and yelled to the entire village that he and Sakura were an item.

This caused Sakura's face to darken in a scarlet hue. He on the other hand wanted to rip apart the vocal chords from the loudmouth, blond Genin.

_Naruto, you jerk_!

A scowl was present on his face from his subconscious thoughts about that day. He inhaled the tobacco from the slim, tan and white stick and exhaled slowly, calming his nerves. He couldn't allow himself to get riled-up thinking about Naruto, not tonight. Tonight was the night he and his forbidden desert goddess from Suna were to meet at his place.

Inhaling just as slowly as he exhaled previously, seventeen-year-old Shikamaru Nara's lazy brown eyes glanced around his studio apartment. He studied the flickering lights coming from the flames of the apple-scented candles placed around his living area. All of the lights were off in his apartment. The yellow-orange glow of light cast several shadows off the furniture around the room, perfect for what he had in store for the older, troublesome woman later.

He exhaled one final time before placing his fingers against the bud to toss away the cigarette. Shikamaru was thankful he remembered to purchase scented candles for their latest escapade. The damned woman always complained every time she visited about the strong stench of cigarette smoke in the air, contaminating her lungs.

Shikamaru clutched the bud in his right hand and stood, stretching his sore, tired muscles after sitting in the chair for over thirty minutes awaiting her arrival. He used his left hand to comb through his thick, dark ponytail as he padded bare-foot in his kitchen area to trash the finished tobacco stick. He didn't have to look at the clock on the wall, which read eleven thirty-eight PM to know she was late, and he was growing tired of waiting for her.

_Why do I bother_, he wondered to himself, _she's worth too much trouble for this shit_.

This much was true. He and his Suna lover were…_buddies_ for the past two-and-a-half months, and they wisely decided to keep their relationship on the down low. If word got out that they were messing around with one another, disaster would fall upon them.

Shikamaru wasn't worried about Sakura finding out; well he was but he _wasn't_. She'd slap him around a few times, yell at him and call him several names—_that_ he could handle. What he didn't want to face was her younger brothers Kankuro and Suna's Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert.

He knew from watching the two siblings battles in the past what they were capable of. If Kankuro and Gaara knew of the naughty, erotic things he did with their older sister they wouldn't hesitate to kill him…slowly…painfully.

Kankuro would torture his body with his offensive puppet, Karasu, while Gaara would crush his bloodied, beaten form with his famous Desert Coffin. Knowing those two, they'd probably form an alliance with Orochimaru and allow him to perform the Summoning Reanimation jutsu just resurrect his corpse to do it all over again.

Sighing heavily, Shikamaru padded towards his bathroom and rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash, not wanting his breath to reek of cigarette smoke whenever she decided to grace his apartment with her appearance. She'd more than likely complain about the heavy, prurient smell of his breath, too. She'd go on fussing about his nasty habit and then an argument would erupt, followed by bouts of sweaty, mind-numbing, toe-curling sex.

Well, maybe her complaining wasn't _so_ bad.

Sometimes though, Shikamaru still wondered why he even allowed the secret meetings of theirs to go on for so long. Then he would remember: the woman had a body that could knock a man off his toes, and her pussy was just too good to let go. He'd face both her brothers and Sakura just to get to her.

However, it was more than just sex. She challenged him not only physically, but mentally as well. As low of a regard Shikamaru held towards women, even he have to admit that she was the only woman who could match wits with his own. He enjoyed their argumentative taunting, sparring sessions, and even the days she'd assist him whenever he taught at the Academy. Hell, on some days they'd just sneak off together and cloud-gaze, or play numerous rounds of Shogi.

Before they became intimate, Shikamaru always thought she was troublesome…even scarier than his own mother. If he was honest with himself, he still feels that way, perhaps due to the fact that she's three years his senior, yet he also gained a new respect for her.

Just as his father told him years ago men wouldn't exist without women, and sometimes their smile is reason enough to want to keep them around. He didn't quite understand it then, but after getting to know his Suna lover on a different level, he now understood perfectly what his father said.

At times her smile alone made all the troubles he was having vanish. _Humph_, Shikamaru mentally snorted, releasing a dry chuckle; she didn't smile much, if at all. Nevertheless, the cute, sarcastic smirks she would send his way would still have that trouble-vanishing effect. Not to mention those eyes; those sharp, hard, blazing dark forest eyes reflecting her emotions, staring intently into his own whenever she was angry…or how he preferred her…aroused.

It was something about her eyes that just did it for him.

"Ah, whatever, it's pointless," he spoke in his empty studio apartment, "no sense on dwelling on such nonsense." Shikamaru knew what he felt for the desert blossom wasn't nonsense, and he knew she knew of his feelings too. He also knew she felt the same way; otherwise why would she keep coming back, unless he was just that damned good.

He emerged from his bathroom and entered his living area again, only to see the woman of his desires standing in front of his open window. The late-night cool air fluttered inside his home, making the apple candle flames flicker wildly, casting intimate glows upon the couple's skin.

She wore her coarse, wavy, topaz-colored hair down, with the medium-length nearly reaching her shoulders. Only he's allowed to see her hair without her usual four-pigtail style. One day he slipped up and told her he preferred her hair down and she's been wearing it that way ever since, only whenever they were alone. He'd like to think without those pigtails; she seemed more…vulnerable to him, more open to submit to whatever he wished.

Covering her body was a short, white, satin kimono barely covering her bottom, displaying her smooth, light-tan legs. The white of the satin reflected the yellow-orange glow of the candlelight. A decorative, amethyst floral pattern lined the hem of the garment as well as the bell-shaped sleeves. A matching amethyst obi used to secure the kimono together, and Shikamaru thought why did she even bother to use the large ribbon to hold the satin close to her skin, it was coming off in a matter of minutes.

Although he couldn't complain, the tight, large bow of the obi pushed her excessive cleavage to nearly chin-height. His eyes focused on the valley of her breasts where a small silver object hung from a thin silver chain, glimmering in the candlelight. It was a tiny piece of their former enemy Tayuya's, flute from the Sound Ninja Four. After the Suna kunoichi killed her, he picked up their enemy's only weapon as a keepsake, later deciding to keep a small part and gave it to his lover as a necklace as a thank you gift.

His lazy brown eyes roamed over her body more as he smirked at her shapely form. Her waist appeared thinner, her hips and thighs fuller and, even though he couldn't see it, he knew when she'd turn around, her ass would protrude begging for his palms to grab and knead the soft flesh. He'd get her to turn around soon. That's how he preferred her anyway, either face-down on her stomach with her ass raised, or bent over with her cheeks spread open as he pounded into her.

Most people would consider his desert goddess fat, Shikamaru knew better. He once told his best friend Chouji that women liked men with meat on their bones; the same goes for men. Stick-thin, skinny women just didn't do it for him, like the majority of the women in Konoha.

His lover is not…_fat_, she's _thick_ there's a difference.

Shikamaru's mate possessed large, full breasts that'd surely provide enough milk to feed a country of starving infants, or a lazy, cloud-gazing, tobacco-inhaling Chunin, a thin, well-toned waist that spread out into full, luscious hips. His eyes continued to look down as her full thighs touched the other as she stood observing him.

How could any man _not_ want a woman with thighs like hers?

He thought back to the day when she stayed with him at the hospital after his mission at rescuing Sasuke Uchiha had failed a few years back. She crossed her legs and, even though he was depressed about the mission as well as his classmates' condition, he couldn't help but to peek underneath her skirt where the bare flesh of her thighs displayed due to her sitting cross-legged.

Even during his distraught state, he fantasized about caressing the smooth skin of her thighs, picturing his fingers lazily tracing patterns on them, or having them squeeze his waist as he thrust deeply into her. _Damn_.

Lastly, Shikamaru also did not forget his lover's famous _asset_.

There was nothing better in the world than having a woman who had a rotund backside, something he enjoyed grabbing on to whenever they made love. He never would understand why some men considered women shaped like his lover fat. Shikamaru assumed those men were weak, must have small penises, and couldn't possibly handle fucking a full-figured woman like his Suna mate.

He was the exact opposite; he couldn't handle fucking skinny women. He should know, he thinks about it every time he and Sakura were intimate. They lost their virginity together and being inexperienced, naturally, he didn't know the difference until that faithful night he and his lover went on a mission and they made love for the first time in the dark woods under the moonlight.

Whenever he was with Sakura, Shikamaru would have to hold back for fear of breaking her bones, only limiting him to penetrate her in a few positions. Whenever he was with his desert goddess, there were no restrictions; the two of them could go all out without any worries. He enjoyed pulling her hair as he rode her from behind, or folding her body upwards whenever he was on top just to feel his hips slam into her ass cheeks.

The ponytailed cloud-gazer immediately snapped out of his daze when he heard her speak.

"Are you just going to stand there and gawk at me, or are we going to get started, _slacker_-_clown_," twenty-year-old Temari asked Shikamaru cynically.

"Feh," he snorted as he stuffed his hands in his dark pants, "you have a lot of nerve barging in here late. It's three-quarters past; fifteen minutes later I would've gone to sleep."

"It's not like it would've been the first time," Temari replied as she turned around to close his window. Shikamaru lifted a brow when her back turned, peeking underneath her kimono to see if she was wearing any undergarments. "You're forgetting I can finish the job whether you're awake or asleep." She faced him and grinned sexily as she sauntered towards him, the stiletto heels of her shoes creating hollow sounds on the hardwood floor with every step she took.

He circled his arms around her back and allowed them to slide down the satin fabric, cupping her bottom. He pushed her hips forward against his hardness, causing her to squeal from the contact. "Oh really, now," Shikamaru asked, his casual grin stretching his lips. His rough, calloused hands slid underneath her kimono to caress her bare ass, his palms instantly filling with the flesh her full cheeks. _She's not wearing any panties_. _Sometimes she just makes this too easy_.

Shikamaru leaned forward and inhaled the fragrant scent of jasmine and sandalwood from her neck into his lungs. He closed his eyes and pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses along her skin, nipping and sucking the gentle curve where her neck and shoulder connected. He knew this was one of her many erogenous zones that'll create sticky, liquid warmth to secrete down her thighs.

Temari swallowed several passionate moans to speak. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pressing her body closer against his. Their bodies aligned shoulder-to-shoulder, chest-to-chest, and thigh-to-thigh. "Y-You've been…s-smoking… I-I can…tell… I smell it in your…clothes…"

"_Arrgh_," Shikamaru growled as he tore his face from her neck and lifted his head to frown at her. "You really know how to ruin a good mood."

"I was just stating facts," Temari said as her fingers crept underneath his black shirt to massage the taut ripples of his abdomen. Grinning naughtily, she asked, "Why don't we get rid of them so you can please me?"

The brunet ninja leaned down to kiss his woman on her lips, allowing his tongue to trace the circumference of the plump, sweet flesh before he dove his appendage in, sampling the sugary flavor of her mouth.

His left hand painfully squeezed her right buttock while his right hand dipped in between her legs, stroking and smothering her wetness over her nether lips.

"_Ohh_…" Temari gasped as she closed her eyes, wanting to savor the feeling of Shikamaru's fingers expertly caressing her lower anatomy. Her nipples tightened responsively. "_Oh_, _oh_…"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," he whispered against her lips, trailing his wet tongue along her jaw to her earlobe. He enticingly blew his warm breath in the canal and breathed, "I always aim to please and tonight is no exception…" He pulled back to grin at her as he added, "Well, there _is_ one exception…"

"What…" the topaz-blonde kunoichi drawled out slowly, asking almost uncertainly. It wasn't like Shikamaru to switch sexual tactics randomly. If something worked for him, he usually continued to go along with it. _What is he thinking_? _Why is tonight different from any other night_?

Without warning, Shikamaru rudely pushed Temari away from him, making her holler in protest as she stumbled backwards.

"_Hey_!"

He walked to his arm-less chair and sat, holding several chuckles back due to the irate look on her face. "What's the matter, Temari?" he taunted, "you look shit-faced."

"_Grrr_…" Temari balled her hands and slowly stomped towards her smug-faced lover, ready to black those lazy eyes of his. "Why did you push me? What was the meaning behind…" she stopped speaking, her body now frozen as she stared wide-eyed at the shadow ninja.

"Shadow Possession," Shikamaru calmly spoke as his hands formed the restraining technique, "complete."

_I_…_I can't_…_move_… she panicked as her body was paralyzed from head to toe. _I reacted too quickly_; _I didn't even notice he was using that jutsu_.

Studying his handiwork, Shikamaru reclined in his chair and continued speaking. "As I was saying, I aim to please. I plan on pleasuring you, only except tonight I'm going to do it while I sit here in this chair…and watch."

. . . . .

Shikamaru woke up the next morning and left his lover sleeping, tangled in his bed sheets. He had to search through their carelessly strewn clothes to find his boxers hidden underneath his pants on the floor. He stepped into them and entered his bathroom. There he splashed cold water on his face, a normal routine whenever Temari spent the night at his place. He studied his face in the mirror and wondered how was it possible he could look himself in the face everyday and _not_ regret cheating on Sakura to be with his lover.

He should feel like the biggest ass in Fire Country for continuously deceiving Sakura, but he didn't. He felt completely satisfied after what occurred last night; not only that but he also felt tired…just plain _tired_. He was tired of the lies, the secrecy, and his lack of bravery to tell Sakura how he truly felt.

Damnit, he's only seventeen! How was he supposed to deal with such troublesome bullshit? For once Shikamaru didn't have the answers. He didn't want to hurt anyone, that's the only reason he kept quiet about Temari. More importantly, he didn't want to see _her_ hurt. He wouldn't know what to do if he lost her due to his deceptions.

Shikamaru leaned forward and pressed his hot forehead against the cool porcelain sink. Inhaling deeply, he breathed out heavily, "Aw, man, what a drag."

"I know it is, but we have to tell them," he heard a feminine voice speak. He didn't move from his spot. He took in the comfort of feeling Temari's warm cheek pressed against his bare back. He also felt the cool, cotton sheet against his skin and concluded that Temari must've used his sheet as a makeshift robe.

"Someone's bound to find out about us sooner or later, Nara," she said seriously. "I would rather let everyone know about us personally, than to have someone catches us together and spread nasty rumors about us. It's for the best, Shikamaru."

"Don't you think I know that?" he asked as he straightened his posture. He yawned as turned around to face his forbidden Suna lover. He gathered her in his arms and smothered her lips with his own in a deep kiss.

For the entirety of their two-and-a-half relationship, neither ninja spoken those powerful three words: _I love you_ to one, another. They weren't necessary, they both knew how the other felt.

Temari dug her fingers through his hair and pushed his head closer to hers, needing to feel all of him. Shikamaru in turn tugged his sheet from her body and covered her skin with his hands that the linen once concealed.

He pushed her hips against his early-morning arousal, and dug his hands in between her buttocks. She would have to leave soon, but not yet. He wanted her again, just one more time before the day began and he would have to return to his life of lies.

There was a soft knock at the door, but neither Shikamaru nor Temari heard it. They were caught up in their world to pay attention to any outside interruptions.

The young woman who knocked entered the studio apartment and frowned at the clothes all over the floor. Instantly becoming curious, she tiptoed softly around the small living area and noted the tousled sheets and stains on his bed. She continued her investigation, tiptoeing all throughout the apartment. Her ears perked as she listened to several passionate moans coming from the far end of his home.

Wanting to confirm her suspicions, the young woman made her way towards Shikamaru's bathroom. The door was opened; she quietly watched as Shikamaru gently made love to the familiar desert kunoichi from Suna on top of his bathroom sink. The two lovers were so deep into their lovemaking, they failed to notice there was another presence standing at the entry of the bathroom.

"Ahem," a light feminine voice broke through the erotic sounds filling Shikamaru's bathroom.

The couple opened their eyes and looked at the person who discovered them. Everything came crashing down in that instant. Temari covered her breasts with her arms, and Shikamaru reached for the sheet on the floor and used it to cover both of their bodies.

He and Temari thought the same thing: they were caught their secret was out.

Shikamaru frowned as he looked into the eyes of his best female friend. "What are you doing here, Ino?"

Ino struggled to keep her composure as she felt her face heat from her blush. Her hands shook from nervousness due to the awkwardness of the current situation. She cleared her throat and readied herself to answer her teammate's question.

"I-I came here to d-deliver a message…from Lady Hokage… Tsunade wants you, Chouji, and I t-to go on a m-mission… I'll…I'll come back a little later…" before either Shikamaru or Temari could speak, Ino turned on her heel and raced towards the front door. Once the couple heard the door slam, they exhaled the breath they been holding, sighing heavily.

Shikamaru allowed Temari to wrap the sheet around herself as she slid down from his sink and exit his bathroom. He followed behind her as they entered his living area. There he silently watched as she dropped the soft linen and search for her kimono and obi. She grabbed her kimono and slipped it over her shoulders, and tied the obi around her waist.

She faced her lover and asked, "Why do you think she was in such a hurry?"

Yawning again, the shadow ninja folded his arms over his chest and replied, "Well, she's embarrassed for one, and she's also excited to share the latest gossip about us. Before sundown both of our villages will know about us."

"How lovely," Temari sarcastically huffed as she flopped on the edge of his bed. Staring helplessly at him, she said, "What do you think we should do?"

"There's nothing we can do." Shikamaru sat next to her and circled an arm around her shoulders for support. "We'll just have to get through it…together…" He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, quietly letting her know everything's going to be okay.

"What about Sakura, and my brothers?" Temari wondered.

"I'm not really worried about Sakura," he admitted honestly, "but both of your brothers scare the shit out of me, though." He chuckled dryly at his poor attempt at humor.

His Suna lover caught the hint at the sad humor attempt and she chuckled dryly, too. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she laid her cheek on his shoulder and whispered, "You know I'll do everything I can to keep them from coming after you."

"Ah…how troublesome…_ow_."

Temari twisted the skin on the side of his waist, pinching him hard. "Shut up, _slacker_-_clown_," she teasingly chastised him.

The brunet shadow-wielder replied with a comeback. "Ah, whatever; you know you like it, you annoying Sand-bitch."

"Lazy ass…"

"Old hag…"

"I love you…"

"Hn…?" Shikamaru stared into Temari's dark forest eyes, surprise etched in the creases of his face. "What did you say?"

"Ah…" the Suna kunoichi looked around his messy apartment, looked everywhere but at _him_. She realized what she'd said, but it was too late to take it back. She couldn't face him, she didn't _want_ to face him.

Forcibly grabbing her chin, her lover made her look at him. "Answer me," he demanded.

Temari swallowed hard and narrowed her eyes. She inhaled and exhaled to relax her vibrating nerves. Gathering courage, she repeated those cursed three "little" words. "I said, `I love you', Shikamaru…"

A sloppy, lazy grin stretched his lips, and Shikamaru pulled her face towards his to kiss her. His tongue separated her lips and they met together in an erotic dance. He wanted to hear her say those words repeatedly, and yet he couldn't bring himself to repeat them to her.

_Maybe later_, _I'm not ready yet_, he thought as their lips meshed against each other's.

Temari knew the kiss was merely a distraction to keep him from admitting the same thing. She wasn't worried or offended. In her heart, she knew Shikamaru felt the same way about her. Everything was happening so fast before him. With Ino finding them making love, and her admitting her feelings for him, she was sure it was too much for a seventeen-year-old young man to handle at once.

She separated from her and stood, looking for her shoes. Once she slipped into them, she looked at her lover and said, "I should be going."

"Not yet," Shikamaru told her. He also stood from the bed and dressed in his clothes that were on the floor. "I'm coming with you," he said as he redid his hair in his famous spiked ponytail.

"That's not necessary," she replied as she headed towards the front door. "I'm a big girl. I don't need a babysitter."

"It doesn't matter, half of the village knows about us by now, anyway." Shikamaru shrugged and grinned playfully at her. "I'm your guide for today. I'm doing this for old time's sake. Let me walk you to the gate."

Temari licked her lips and opened the door. She looked over her should and give him a sexy smirk. "Fine; have it your way. If Sakura catches us together on the way there, don't expect me to help you when she kicks your ass."

"Feh," Shikamaru followed her out in the hallway and closed the door behind him. "You should be worried that she's going to kick your ass, too."

"Not a chance," they laughed together as they stepped outside into the warm morning of Konoha.

Immediately a few spectators that were lounging around began to ogle the newly talked-about couple. Some even whispered amongst themselves and pointed fingers.

Temari blew a frustrating piece of hair from her right eye and muttered, "Assholes, they don't have anything better to talk about?"

"Wanna give them something more to gossip about?" Shikamaru wiggled his brows tauntingly at her.

"Hmm…what do you have in mind, slacker-clown?"

He grabbed her hand and linked his fingers with hers. He grinned at the other people who only stared at them in shock. In return, Temari laid her free hand against his chest, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I hope they like what they see," she said.

"They should," Shikamaru replied. They strolled together towards the entrance of Konoha, leaving behind their memories of the previous night. "Sometimes, you're too much trouble for my liking, Temari."

"But I'm worth it, I'm worth every bit of trouble you could possibly get into because of me."

He stopped walking, and she immediately followed suit. He embraced her and kissed her square on the lips in front of everyone who was watching. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care who knew about them, the only person that mattered was the one he was currently holding.

Shikamaru released her and panted softly. "I want to see you again, tonight. No more secrets, no more hiding. Everything's out in the open, now."

"Then its best if I just stay here with you for the rest of the day."

"It'll be worth coming home just to see you, again. One more night with me isn't going to hurt."

Temari nipped playfully at his nose and turned around. She headed towards the entrance to his apartment building, but stopped to face him, again. Giving him a suggestive wink, she said, "No, it isn't going to hurt…only if I want it to…"

"Ah," Shikamaru caught up with her and led the way to his studio apartment. "If that's the case then you can stay tomorrow night, as well." He opened the door for them, and together they took off their shoes and entered the living area.

The desert kunoichi roughly pushed him against the door and pressed her body sensually along his. She grabbed his head and looked him in his eyes. "Shikamaru, I want you more than just _nights_. I want you during the days, afternoons, anytime and every time. I want more. Like you said, no more secrets."

"Temari you have me, and I'm not letting you go. I love you, too." He circled his arms around her waist and palmed her ass. "I want to make the most out of the little time we have before Ino gets back. How about a quick game of Shogi?"

Temari's heart swelled when she heard him recite those three words. She buried her face in his chest and breathed in his natural scent. Exhaling happily, she said, "Anything you want, _slacker_-_clown_."

. . . . .

**A/N's:** I know the ending is booty, but I've been working on this story for an estimated two weeks know. It was like writing a never-ending one-shot! It was so frustrating! I'm **tired**! This is my first _Naruto_ story, and it's probably going to be my last. I find writing _Naruto_ fiction too…"troublesome". I only wrote this because it seems that all of the ShikaTema fans are slowly fading. Well, I'm here and I'm not going **anywhere**! I hope you all enjoyed it, especially Shikamaru's naughty usage of his ninjutsus! **^.^** Again, for those of you who are reading this on ff(dot)net, this story's edited, **heavily**! The links to the naughty versions are provided in my profile.

I didn't reread this story, so if you find any grammatical errors, don't hesitate to let me know, okay?


End file.
